Drunken Fist Returns to Cause Devistation
by goldfishlover73
Summary: As the title says, Lee distroys something, causing naruto to punch a hole in his stomach. Sakura is to tend to him. Sorry if the end of the story is cheesy. I like cheese.


YAY! FIRST SAKU LEE!

I HEART LEE! GO LEE!

III

"Sakura-san!"

The pink haired medical-nin looked up from the clipboard residing in her hands when she heard a distressed voice. "Neiji-kun?"

"Do you have a minute?" he asked, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her in the way in which he came.

"Not really!" She gave one last glance towards the hospital that was getting fainter as she was pratically carried away. _Tsunade-sensei won't like this…_

III

"Sakura-san, do you know what today is?"

"Tuesday?"

"No! Well…yes…but… it's also Rock Lee's birthday."

"His birthday?"

"His _18th_ birthday."

"Why didn't anyone hear about it?"

"Well, it's three days away but Naruto is going on a mission the day after tomorrow and we all decide to-"

"Okay, okay but what do you need me for?"

"Well…"

"I'm not going to be a stripper for you all you know…"

"What?"

"What?"

"You said?"

"I didn't say anything."

Neiji shook his head, giving the girl a strange look. "Anyway, Kiba didn't know about his 'condition.'"

"Condition."

"_Drunken fist._"

They rounded the corner and came to a sudden halt. "Oh god…" She gasped, "Lee did this!"

"Kiba spiked his orange juice." Neiji explained, "Then…_this_…" he motioned with his hand to the mass destruction mere ten feet away from them. "The last time this happened, Gai-sensei was here, he was able to contain him."

"Well, if Gai is strong, but you guys should-"

"Lee had only had a small amount then, this time he had almost a pint before anything happened. And that time, it took both sensei and myself to _barely_ contain him…"

"Oh god…"

"We ambushed him.

"It took about thirty-seven minutes to corner him then another ten to knock him out. He's bleeding kind of bad and we didn't have anyone to turn to."

The pink haired girl nodded, "Take me to him."

III

"FUZZY EYEBROWS!"

"Naruto, I think you over did it man…" Kiba said, crouching next to the blonde in the middle of the rubbled house.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru snapped.

"Alright, Alright, everyone shut up, I brought help."

"Not Kaka-sen-"

"OH GOD LEE!" Sakura rushed to Lee's side, afraid to touch him.

"Sakura-ch-"

"YOU SAID HE WAS 'KIND OF BLEEDING!"

"I did say _bad_…"

"HE HAS A HOLE IN HIS STOMACHE!"

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed, getting on his knees in front of her, bowing deeply, "Sorry Sakura-chan! It's all my fault! I used too much of the rasengan and-"

"We have to get him to the hospital."

"NO!" the four boys exclaimed.

"No? Do you idiots not see the _hole_ the size of Naruto's fist in Lee's stomache? HE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION!"

"But-"

"WHAT?"

The boys bowed their heads, "We aren't old enough to drink…"

III

Somehow Sakura had gotten Lee to the hospital with the reluctant help from Naruto. (who told all they say that he was an innocent bystander.)

Sakura sighed as she watched the four boys being taken away by an angry Gai and disappointed Kakashi. She spun on her heel, heading towards Lee's room, frustrated and fureated at the boys. _God…they are so reckless!_

Lee's treatment was simple enough for Tsunade-sensei, (though the fithe said she is _not_ to leave like that again, or else.) So it was Sakura, whom had been assigned to tent to Lee, making sure his wound didn't get worse, or try to leave.

Again.

As she made her way into his room, she noticed a small vase of flowers. She smiled. _Gai-san._

She picked up the small vase and set them on the table next to Lee's bed. She turened her gaze from the flowers to the sleeping form. _Lee…_She smiled, lightly stroking his bowl cut hair.

"Don't worry Lee, I'll take care of you."

III

Lee felt like he was being hit over and over with a 100 potato sack of potatoes.

Thousands of hundred pound potatoes hitting him everywhere at once.

And a watermelon in his gut.

"Gah…My head…my _tummy_."

"Lee!"

"Sensei…what…what happened!"

"You…accidently drank sake."

"WHAT? I would never-ow…" he rubbled his head and stomache.

"Yes, I know, but I believe it was Kiba who snuck it into your orange juice."'

"What-what happened!"

"You destroyed Neiji's house."

Lee went pale. Gai nodded. "They cornered you in the rubble and Naruot punched a hole through your stombach with a gaint ball of Chakra. Accidently of course." He nodded when he saw the youngers mouth a gape. "Yes it was Sakura-san who brought you here…Hoka-"

"SAKURA-SAN?"

"Yes," Gai smiled. "She has even been taking care of you out of the kindness and concern nestled within her."

Lee went pink. "She has?"

He nodded. "She has even brought you these flowers!"

"Who brought flowers?" Sakura questioned, returning to the room. "Lee! You're awake!"

"Sakura-san!" the bed ridden boy exclaimed. "Arigatou," he whispered, "For everything."

She smiled, "No problem."

"The flowers are beautiful. Thank-you."

"What?"

"The flowers…Gai-sensei said that you brought them?"

Sakura glared at the Jounin, who was grinning like a mad man, giving her the thumbs up. "Wh…you're welcome Lee-san…" she relaxed when she saw him smile. "I came in to change your bandages, but if you and Gai-san want to-"

"Oh don't mind me! In fact, I have to leave! Right at this instant! Farewell youth filled love birds!" he grinned at their horrified expressions.

After the older 'fuzzy-eyebrowed' man left, there was an akward silence.

"Sorry you had to see that Sakura-san."

"I'll come back."

"I understand."

With that she left, but not before seeing a small blush spread across the boys face, once her back was to him, she smiled. _Cute._

III

Sakura did not go back, but instead walked out of the hospital and headed home.

It wasn't until she was home, had dinner, and was in the bath, did the end of the reaccuring flashback sink in.

_Oh god…I didn't _think_ he was cute did I? God…I'm losing my mind…LEE! ROCK LEE!_

"_He **is** cute in his own way and he cares greatly for us and he's dedicated. Plus he's sweet." _Inner Sakura commented.

"He is sweet." She said softly.

"_He's always cared about us, and he's strong."_

"Yeah, I sup- Hey! What about Sasuke?"

"_We let go of Sasuke a while ago. He no longer holds our heart…"_

"Yeah…I suppose…hmmm…" Sakura sank deeper into the bath, soaking in the information she and inner Sakura discussed. "Lee-san…"

III

The next day she walked intot he hospital with a different look on life in general. She went through her morning jobs and routine, mind on one person.

"Sakura."

"Tsunade-sensei!"

"Did you change Rock Lee's bandages yesterday?"

_Shit_, "I'll do it today!"

"But I told you yesterday."

"Something came up."

"But I told you yesterday."

"Yes but-"

Godaime shoved a gauze box into the girls hands. "Do it _now_. Sakura."

"Yes."

III

As Sakura approached Rock Lee's door, she gasped.

Boxes upon boxes of Ramen were outside his door. "Naruto!" she dashed into the room.

"I'M SORRY! I NEVER MEANT TO PUNCH A HOLD IN YOU! I'M SORRY!"

"It's okay Naruto-san! I'm alright! See! There's no more hole!"

"He's not listening ya know." Kiba sighed.

"NARUTO!" Sakura stormed in, grabbing the fox boy by the ear. "Do you doubt Hokage-sama's work?"

"No-"

"Do you doubt my care?"

"No but-"

"IS HE _DEAD_?"

"Saku-"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE HE IS?"

"I-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! NOW TAKE THE 800 CRATES OF RAMENAND GET OUT!"

Within three minutes, all Ramen boxes and the two boys were had left.

Sakura sighed, and Lee laughed, "Arigatou Sakura-san. He's been doing that for three hours…"

"Well, I have to change your bandages since I didn't change them yesterday."

Lee blushed.

"Okay, now remove your shirt." Sakura said in a professional tone, sitting down at a chair at his bed side, rooting through the small box.

Lee paled and pinkened. "Why?"

"I have to change your bandages, it's on your stomach. You're shirt is covering your stomach. So take off what's covering your stomach.

"Your shirt."

He nodded, slowly removing shirt. Sakura sighed. "Come one Lee!" she leaned over and pulled. "It's not like I haven't seen you before…"

"WHAT?" he tried to cover himself.

"I've changed your bandages eight times since you've been out."

"What!"

She rolled her eyes. "Lee…_relax_…" she cooed, pulling out a bandage from the mighty box. "Now I need you to tell me whenit hurts, don't try to be manly, I need to know when it's too tight."

"Yes…"

She slowly began to unwrap the bandages, being careful not to touch the hole. "It seems to be healing quite nicely. Good." She pulled out a small spray bottle with clear liquid. "This will hurt, its full of healing chakura." She shot a small amount of chakura into the bottle, turning the liquid green. She sprayed lightly.

He hissed, grabbing onto her shoulders tightly.

"You alright?"

He smiled? "I'll be fine," he lessend his grip, but not letting go.

She nodded, spraying again, feeling the grip tighten on her shoulders slightly.

"Alright." She placed a small patch over the wound. "I need to put this wrap on it so the patch doesn't move around too much. Now tell me if it's too tight okay?"

He nodded.

Her hands shaked slightly, _Sakura! Breathe! You've done this before! He's just conscious now…_

"_And maybe he likes you touching him like this."_

_Grr…_

"Sakura! Can't…breathe!"

"Sorry!"

III

"There!" She patted the freshly wrapped cloth lightly. "All done!"

"Thanks Sakura-san."

An uneasy silence fell between the two. _Lee-san…_

"Sakura…" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"You're squeezing my wound, Sakura…The pain…"

"I'm SORRY!" she released her grip, flattening her palm lightly above the bandages.

"You're hot…"

"WHAT?"

"You're hands…they're hot…"

"Sorry." She lifted her hands, feeling empty and cold.

"No…" black eyes met green, his hand caught hers. "S'alright."

"No its not." She whispered, eye's glazing, going into a state of pure instinct that cannot be put into words except that she was draw into the black haired boy.

"Of course it is Sakura…" the kiss wasn't much. If Lee's heart hadn't stopped for the brief moment that their lips had brushed against each other, he would have thought it didn't happen. He didn't know when he closed his eyes but when he opened he stared into green eyes. "Sakura-"

He was stopped when her face practally smashed into his with a fiery force. He felt her hands slip behind his head, trying to pull him closer.

And he didn't think that the first kiss had happened.

The second one sure as hell did.

He returned the kiss to match her fiery, trying to pull her ontop of him, but unable to with one of her hands finding its way to his stomach, pressing hard against his wound.

He welcomed the pain, showing him that this was truly happening.

"SAKURA! ARE YOU DONE YET?" Tsunade walked in the taijutsu masters room to see two tomato red faces on opposite sides of the small room. The fifth Hokage raise an eyebrow. "Sakura…did you finish the bandages."

"Yes."

"AND SHE DID A DAMN GOOD JOB HOKAGE-SAMA!" Lee screamed in a high pitched voice.

Tsunade stared blankly at Lee. "Wonderful to know. Sakura…you have other work…go to before I ask what the hell made him say that like he was just kicked in the balls."

"Okay!" she gathered her things, and walked towards the door.

"Don't forget to change his bandages twice a day…or should I not tell you to change them at all."

"I understand Hokage-sama! I'll come back before I go home!" she smiled back at the boy. "I'll be back later tonight…Lee-kun."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. "Damn teenagers and their hormones."

III

Hope you liked! Till next time!

Later!


End file.
